


【授权翻译】永不分离

by lynnlovego



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel that Swears, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Experienced Crowley, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous Crowley, M/M, No but really he's super JEALOUS, Porn With Plot, Temper Tantrums, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale, Wing Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnlovego/pseuds/lynnlovego
Summary: 在成功地阻止了世界末日之后，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利之间的友谊并未如天使所期待过的那样有所进展。当机会冉冉升起时，亚茨拉菲尔伸手抓住了它，其后果是，克鲁利嫉妒得发狂，他们终于有了六千年来的第一次。译：我为什么总是在搞黄……总而言之是 smut。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	【授权翻译】永不分离

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thousand Forevers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432906) by [IneffableHusbands95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableHusbands95/pseuds/IneffableHusbands95). 



距世界末日被成功阻止已经过了两周，亚茨拉菲尔感到越来越泄气。

尽管书店已被修复一新，完全宜居，他还是在这个世界被拯救了之后跟着克鲁利回了他的公寓，并且再未离开。

同居显得是那么顺理成章的一步。

毕竟，现在他们在自己的一边了，不会再有人来阻止他们了，住在一起显得合情合理。

克鲁利允许他尽己所能地愿意搬进多少书就搬多少，彻底改变了公寓的装潢，呈现出一副古怪的景象：书籍从地板一直堆到天花板，而绿植则占据了剩下的所有空间。

然而，尽管亚茨拉菲尔内心的某个隐秘的部分暗自期待过同居能让他们的六千年友谊发展出某些更进一步的东西，但恶魔却似乎和以往一样对亚茨拉菲尔的感情无动于衷，无视了他无数微妙（有时也不那么微妙）的暗示。

天使开始放弃希望了。这天是星期天，他正准备为本周预订的《天国观察家》掏钱时，一叠传单吸引了他的目光，广告上说，一家专门提供“柏拉图式拥抱疗愈”的革命性新型情感治疗公司正在招聘“拥抱治疗师”，其总部正好就设在苏活区。

他觉得既新奇又有趣，就拿了一张，叠好塞进口袋里，想着一会和克鲁利共进午餐时一定要带上。

尽管克鲁利本人无意进食，他还是选了一家贵到令人咂舌的餐厅，亚茨拉菲尔到达时一下就找到了恶魔。

亚茨拉菲尔所需要的仅仅是追随一群凡人女人（以及男人）投去的痴迷的凝视和抛洒的媚眼，而克鲁利本人对此浑然不觉，只顾着向侍者招手，要他帮忙把威士忌酒杯满上——看起来他已经喝了十几杯了。

六千年来，天使已经非常习惯于凡人们对克鲁利欲求的方式了，但这一幕仍然让他的心上传来一阵刺痛，像是有人往他受伤的心上倒了盐水。

不过，他还是像往常一样，穿过人群，继续前进，这不过是往他不计其数的隐秘的伤疤上再添一笔罢了。

“我看你已经彰显了春天的颜色了。”亚茨拉菲尔在恶魔的对面坐下，指着克鲁利身穿的灰色外套笑着说道。

克鲁利从酒杯里抬起头来，翻了个白眼。

“你好啊，天使。我也很高兴见到你。”

亚茨拉菲尔咳嗽了一声。

为什么这个恶魔做这种事的时候，看起来总是令人无法忍受的 _好_ ？

“你最近在忙什么，克鲁利？你已经一个礼拜都没有回家了，也不回我的电话，我今天才见到你。我都开始……担心了。”

这可算得上是轻描淡写了。

亚茨拉菲尔几乎担心得发疯，害怕他遭遇了什么可怕的事情，每天都在公寓里孤身一人醒来，恶魔曾引以为傲的绿植开始枯萎，叶面覆上了通常不被容许存在的叶斑。

他几乎都要相信恶魔是终于做了一件特别 _蠢_ 的事，把自己给弄得无形体化了。

对方的神情中幽幽地闪过一丝难以辨认的情绪，短暂到亚茨拉菲尔几乎以为那是自己的幻觉。

“好吧，发现自己无事可做，让我觉得真的……很无聊，天使。我最近就是忙着做点那种——凡人怎么说的来着？自我反省？”

亚茨拉菲尔对这种说辞嗤之以鼻。

“我想，这种自我反省的方式不会恰好包括在一连串肮脏的夜总会里醉到连翅膀都丢了吧，克鲁利？”

“实际上，是脱衣舞俱乐部，不过还是得为你猜测的准头奖励一颗小星星，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔勉强挤出笑容，露出自己最具说服力的笑脸，但感到在被克鲁利晾在一边，苦苦搜索了这么久之后，面对着克鲁利这张满不在乎的脸，要表达出自己的不满实在是难上加难。

这个恶魔真的对他自己对他有多重要完全一无所知吗？

“好吧，我很高兴你没事，亲爱的男孩。”

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气，有什么东西戳了他的侧腰一下，他突然记起了那张自己塞进口袋的拥抱疗法的传单。

“你肯定不会相信我今天找到了什么，克鲁利。”他笑着说，展平那张皱巴巴的纸页，递了过去。

恶魔把墨镜推到头顶上，亚茨拉菲尔尽可能努力不要盯着他的手抚过那头火红的发丝的景象太久。

“这真是我见过的最荒谬可笑的东西！你该不会是要告诉我，人们付钱给别人搂搂抱抱，就因为‘拥抱’能让他们对自己悲惨的境况感觉良好？”克鲁利不屑地笑了，把传单扔回给他。

就在那一瞬间，亚茨拉菲尔想到了那个主意。

感谢 _老天_ ，他们再也不用选边站了，因为他很确定，要是现在还有的话，加百列一定会为此绑架他，拔光他的羽毛做成抱枕。

“是的，看来是这样。那么，我想，要是我告诉你，我已经接受了这个职位的话，你一定会觉得更可笑咯？”他撒了个谎。

克鲁利被呛到了，喷了他一身的威士忌，他默默地用餐巾纸擦干自己的脸。

“你到底是被什么鬼玩意附了身才会想去干这个，亚茨拉菲尔？这显然又是你那诡异的天使幽默感在作祟。你该好好学学怎么开玩笑，天使。”克鲁利笑着摇摇头。

要么就是亚茨拉菲尔又出现幻觉了，要么就是克鲁利看起来有些……被激怒了。

“不，恐怕我是认真的，克鲁利；我已经和我的第一个客户约好了明晚见面。面对失业，你并不是唯一一个感到无聊的人，我的朋友。”

恶魔一眨不眨地盯着他看了好一会儿。

“好吧，那我得说，你终于丧失理智了，天使，但我又有什么资格评判呢？”

尽管克鲁利装出那副惯常的漠不关心的演技很值得一夸，亚茨拉菲尔还是一眼看穿了他。

“那么，你不介意咯？”他扬起眉毛，试探道。

克鲁利耸耸肩，摇了摇头。

“我为什么要介意？随你便吧，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔暗自笑了。

第二天傍晚六点，亚茨拉菲尔穿上了自己最浮夸的衣服（也就是说，不怎么浮夸），对着镜子精心地整理自己的头发和领结，克鲁利锐利的蛇眼灼灼地盯着他的后背。

“嗯，我最好还是走吧——可不想让我的第一个客户久等！”他终于折磨够了克鲁利，欢快地宣布道，转身面对恶魔，后者连忙装出一副一直忙于照顾绿植的模样，但他捏紧喷雾器的样子实在显得有些凶恶。

“是啊，我想你最好是这样。好好享受这个臭凡人吧，天使。”克鲁利喃喃自语着，然后又把注意力转向浇灌一棵他已经浇了两次的植物上。

亚茨拉菲尔偷偷笑了笑，踏出了房门，向书店走去。

他一走进书店，就把门关上，把关门的牌子挂到窗口。

在这么晚的时刻，书店里唯一会来的一个客人，是他前一晚策略性地宣布为“打烊后的私人时光”大奖的得主。

当然，这意味着他将被迫以远低于其价值的价格与他的几本珍贵的书籍分离，但这种牺牲是值得的。

二十分钟过后，他的客人到了，然后开始仔细查看他的书架。

现在剩下要做的就是等待克鲁利了。他太了解这个恶魔了。

大约过了一个小时，到了他告诉过克鲁利他要回家的时间，他听到了熟悉的宾利车的引擎声。

他从后屋里出来，走向书架旁的访客。

他确保自己待在透过光线充足的橱窗能被看到的位置，然后适时地提供了一个拥抱，感谢对方的来访，并从眼角观察恶魔会作何反应。

但令他失望的是，在目睹了这一幕之后，克鲁利穿过了街道，拿着某种看着像是刀子的东西走近了那位客人的车。

恶魔一秒钟都没有耽搁，一边愤怒地嘟嘟喃喃着，一边狠狠地用刀戳破那个可怜的凡人的车胎。

等他终于对自己的活儿心满意足了，克鲁利最后冲着书店瞪了一眼，钻进宾利，飞快地驶入夜色中，留下亚茨拉菲尔站在窗前瑟瑟发抖。

这可不是他期待中的反应。

不过这种反应还是很有前景的，亚茨拉菲尔用了一个审慎的奇迹修好被戳破的车胎，又等了整整一个小时以期达到最大的效果，然后才终于回到公寓，若无其事地进门，随手把外套扔到椅子上，好像什么事都没有发生过。

“亚茨拉菲尔。”

他还没来得及转过身子，就被抓起领子狠狠地摁到了墙上，力道之重，让他不禁怀疑自己要是个人类的话，现在大概已经被撞断脊椎了。

他为这冲击所发出的惊讶的喘息声，被眼神狂热的克鲁利压上他双唇的嘴唇给打断了。

刚开始亚茨拉菲尔还为这突如其来的进攻而惊得浑身僵直，但他只用了片刻就恢复过来了。

他举起颤抖的手，在他们狂热地噬咬对方的双唇时，抚摸那头他千百年来一直渴望触碰的火红的头发，赢得了克鲁利的一声呻吟，而当恶魔的双手用力到能留下淤青地重重地抓紧他的臀部时，他也回敬了恶魔一声。

克鲁利的手滑向亚茨拉菲尔的后兜，捏了捏他的屁股，并趁着他张嘴喘息的机会，将舌头伸进天使温暖的嘴里。

亚茨拉菲尔的整个身体像是被放到地狱之火吞噬了一样，只是这火比几周前的那场烧得更热。

他们就那样亲了好一会儿，粗喘着气，舔进对方的嘴里。

尽管亚茨拉菲尔的味蕾十分挑剔，此时此刻他还是十分确信，没有任何东西能比克鲁利那张被威士忌浸染的嘴更加美味。

他们慢慢地分开，仍然紧紧地抱着对方，就仿佛他们不朽的生命全赖于此。

“这是为了什么？”亚茨拉菲尔气息不匀地问道，再也藏不住嘴角的笑意。

“这还不明显吗，亚茨拉菲尔？一想到你躺在其他人身边，触碰他们，就让我气得要死。没有任何人可以这么做，除了我——我绝不允许。你属于 _我_ ，天使。”克鲁利咆哮道，激动得直打颤。

他终于听到了自己等待了这么久的话语，亚茨拉菲尔感到一股可口的快意顺着脊椎而下，在他反应得过来之前，克鲁利的双唇又开始了新一轮有力的索取。

亚茨拉菲尔抬起一只手，伸进了克鲁利的衬衫里，在他的胸前滑过，描摹出每一块肌肉的形状。

克鲁利嘶嘶叫着，抓起亚茨拉菲尔的大腿，把他抱起来，让他用腿环住他的腰，走向卧室，他的嘴唇一刻也没有和亚茨拉菲尔的分离。

他跌跌撞撞地走到房间中央那张巨大的床边，粗暴地把亚茨拉菲尔扔到上面。

亚茨拉菲尔喘息着，恶魔爬到他的身上，仰起脖子虔诚地亲吻舔舐着他的脉搏，当锋利的牙齿替代了柔软的唇舌，玩味地咬了一口时，他情不自禁地抬高了臀部。

“其实我并不清楚这该怎么进行，但我想我们是时候脱掉一些衣服了。“亚茨拉菲尔喘着气说，抓住克鲁利的衬衫，飞快地把它从他的头上扯下。

他们从未公开讨论过克鲁利的性经验，但亚茨拉菲尔清楚地知道这绝不是他的第一次。

恶魔有足够的醉言醉语可以证实这一点。

亚茨拉菲尔为此感到高兴——至少，他们当中有一个人清楚自己现在在做什么。

看着恶魔那完美得犹如塑像的赤裸胸膛，亚茨拉菲尔感到一股热流直冲向他的腹股沟而下。

他目醉神迷，伸出手开始向下摸，当他的指甲刮过一个硬挺的乳头时，恶魔的嘶嘶声让他犹豫着收回了手。

克鲁利一言不发，抓住亚茨拉菲尔的手，引导他放了回去，当亚茨拉菲尔低下头去用舌头舔舐时，呻吟着，吟诵出连地狱的恶魔听了都会脸红的脏话。

很显然，克鲁利也同样渴望摆脱阻隔在他们之间的那些多余的布料，他开始拉扯亚茨拉菲尔的衣服。

亚茨拉菲尔接收到了他的信号，举起双臂好让克鲁利把它们脱下，然而恶魔只是把它们一撕为二，粗暴地丢到地板上，然后又急不可耐地把嘴压上他的双唇。

那个，亚茨拉菲尔听着纽扣撞击地板的声音想道，可能是有史以来任何人做过的最火辣的事。

“好了。现在轮到裤子了。”恶魔嘶嘶说道。

克鲁利很慢很慢地沿着天使的胸膛向下亲去，中途停下把舌头伸进他的肚脐里，并对传来的喘息声露齿一笑。

当他的双唇终于触到逐渐隐没于天使裤子里的淡金色毛发时，他停了下来，抬眼看着天使。

恶魔能看得出，他很紧张——尽管他根本没有呼吸的必要，他还是喘得那么急促，那么浅，克鲁利没法分辨他的每一次喘息何始何终。

“我可以吗？”他问，嗓音被欲火烧得粗哑，他看向亚茨拉菲尔那双迷人的湛蓝双眼，小心地搜寻许可的信号。

“哦，是的。求你。”亚茨拉菲尔点点头，咧开肿胀的双唇，尽力露出一个肯定的微笑。

克鲁利慢慢地解开天使的裤子，当他滑下拉链时，他的目光一瞬都没有移开过。

克鲁利把他稍稍抬高，扯下了亚茨拉菲尔的裤子，把它扔到地上那堆越积越高的混乱的布料当中，然后又脱下了自己的裤子。

“呵，你好啊。瞧瞧我们在这儿发现了什么？”他咧嘴一笑，看着把天使的内裤绷得紧紧的凸起，瞳孔在欲望的作用下放大到了极点。

亚茨拉菲尔被这句话弄得满脸通红。

克鲁利俯下身去，开始在亚茨拉菲尔的大腿内侧落下一个个挑逗的吻，在天使抽搐的时候稳稳地摁住它们，每一个吻都让欲望的浪潮直冲他的内心深处。

“克鲁利，求你了，你要折磨死我了！”他抽泣着说，急促地喘息着。

恶魔轻声笑了笑，开始非常非常缓慢地隔着布料亲吻和舔舐亚茨拉菲尔搏动着的阴茎。

亚茨拉菲尔哭出声来，向上抬起胯部。

他需要更多。 _现在就要_ 。

克鲁利打了个响指，转眼之间，两人都不着片缕。

虽然恶魔可以从一开始就这么干了，但那样又有什么乐趣呢？

“你可真是让人大饱眼福啊，天使。”克鲁利轻声说，澄黄的双眼虔诚地饮尽眼前的美景：月光下赤身裸体、面色红润地躺在他身下的天使。

“你也不差，你的——”亚茨拉菲尔开始说道，当他硬得发痛的阴茎突然被一股天堂般的湿热所吞噬时，他尖叫着住了口。

克鲁利的眼睛始终盯住天使的双眼，他低下头去，把天使的阴茎吞得更深，一路吞到它的根部。

作为一个栖居于凡躯肉胎的超自然生物，他的一个优势就在于——不会有吞咽反射。

亚茨拉菲尔哭喊着他的名字，开始摇摆他的臀部，手指抓着克鲁利的头发，指甲陷进他的头发，引导着他的动作。

六千年来，他从未体验过如此美妙的感觉。

“克鲁利，你最好停下，不然这一切很快就会结束了。”  
恶魔咧嘴笑了，随着一声湿漉漉的“啵”，慢慢地吐出了他。

“是啊，我们可不能 _那样_ ，对吗？”

他又打了个响指，手里多了一个小瓶子。

当他看到亚茨拉菲尔看着它的眼神时，他的表情变得严肃了起来。

“天使，我们不是非得这么做。我们可以现在就停下来，你说出口就好了。”

亚茨拉菲尔摇了摇头。

“我相信你，克鲁利。我想要这个。我想要 _你_ 。”

克鲁利点点头，弹开瓶盖，往手心倒了点润滑液，用手焐热。

他爬回天使的身边，开始懒洋洋地吻他，希望这能让他放松一点，他轻轻地把一根湿滑的手指放到天使的穴口，等待片刻，让他习惯这种感觉。

他慢慢地用力，把手指向内推进，天使叫了起来，身体也僵住了。

“没事的，天使，我在这儿呢。呼吸。”他贴着他的双唇轻声说。

亚茨拉菲尔顺从地照他的话做了，克鲁利终于能够慢慢地继续向内探索。

起初，这有点痛，但随着恶魔渐渐加快抽插的速度，它变成了快感。

克鲁利小心翼翼地确保不会伤到他，加上了第二根手指，弯曲着手指，直到找到天使的敏感点。

“操他的耶稣基督啊！克鲁利！”亚茨拉菲尔嘶嘶叫道，臀部猛地向上抬高。

天使的脏话让克鲁利不由得放声大笑，他重复着刚刚的动作，一遍又一遍地按压着他的前列腺，直到亚茨拉菲尔在他身下扭动着，神志不清地骂着胡话。

克鲁利终于松开了他的手指，亚茨拉菲尔发现自己在失落地低声呜咽。克鲁利抬起身子，慢慢地把龟头对准天使的穴口。

“你准备好了吗，天使？深呼吸。”

亚茨拉菲尔吞了一下口水，吸了一口气，感受着克鲁利的进入。被入侵的异物感和尖锐的疼痛一闪而过，他喘息着，紧紧地抓住床单。

“过一会儿就会好的，天使。”克鲁利说道，咬牙克制着，尽可能一动不动，给天使适应的时间。

慢慢地，他开始动了起来，一路滑入亚茨拉菲尔温暖的肠道里，直到他们的身体紧紧相贴，发出了一声亚茨拉菲尔此生听过的最淫秽的呻吟。

“你就开始动吧，好吗？”亚茨拉菲尔过了一会儿之后呻吟着说道，急切地想要更多这种全新的幸福感受。

克鲁利开始慢慢地在天使的身体里抽插，节奏开始平稳，两人都呻吟着、喘息着，胡乱吐露着溢美之词。

当克鲁利那长到不可思议的阴茎冲撞着他时，亚茨拉菲尔所感受到的幸福是如此不可描述，以至于他过了好一会儿才注意到恶魔停了下来，正在笑着。

“有什么好笑的？”他皱起眉头，困惑地问。

克鲁利指了指天使的脑后，他向后看去，这才意识到自己的翅膀已经露了出来，伸展着，占据了半个房间。

“抱歉！我这就把它们收起来。“

克鲁利摇摇头，伸出手抚摸着天鹅绒般的白色羽毛。

“不，”他咆哮道，“留着它们。我喜欢这样。”

恶魔重新开始动了，他一边摇摆着臀部，一边伸手爱抚亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎，引得天使发出一种全新的呻吟声，他的指甲在克鲁利的胸膛上挖得那么用力，甚至抠出了血痕。

又过了没多久，亚茨拉菲尔就感受到了身体里重新积聚起来的那股美味的压迫感，他的嘴巴张得大大的，感觉自己就快爆炸了。

“克鲁利，我觉得我要……”

“那就为我高潮吧，天使。”

恶魔的臀部又是往前一顶，亚茨拉菲尔的高潮将他撕裂，他眼前的一切都变得雪白而明亮，他释放了，炙热粘腻的精液喷洒在他俩的身体之间。

他模模糊糊地感觉到，自己的翅膀痉挛了，把一盏台灯扇向墙壁。

克鲁利与他十指交握，感受着天使包裹着他的身体绷紧、收缩，他也攀上了自己的高潮，他们一起追逐着罪恶的快感浪潮。

他们旁边有好几扇窗户都被打破了，但他们已无瑕分辨哪一扇是谁打破的。

世界终于又回到了他们的视野当中，克鲁利朝亚茨拉菲尔低头微笑，抚摸着他的脸颊，天使精疲力尽，不由自主地与他四目相接，心里和眼底满是爱慕。

亚茨拉菲尔感到这是几百年来他最快乐、最平静的时刻。

忽然之间，他想起了一件事。

“克鲁利，你得知道一件事。拥抱疗法的那整件事都是我编的。我从未得到过那份工作，那位客户也不过是一个顾客罢了。我只是想让你嫉妒，让你想要我。但我绝对不应该像那样欺骗你。你能原谅我吗？”他脸色苍白，轻声乞求道。

克鲁利沉默了好一会儿，他的眼睛后面似乎有一场战争正在酝酿，这让天使痛苦不已。

“天使，我有点不太高兴，在其它任何情况下，我都会因为你这样搞我而踢你的天使屁股，不过，说实话，要不是你这样做，我们永远也到不了这一步。或许这事最终还是会发生，但你花了这么多心思来加速事情的进展，这其实相当的……性感。”他坏笑着，揉了揉亚茨拉菲尔金色的卷发。

天使感到松了一口气。

“好吧，谢谢你，克鲁利。谢谢你原谅了我，而且没踢我的屁股。”

“天使，答应我一件事。”克鲁利过了一会儿低声说，在天使的唇边印下一个温柔的吻，抱紧了他。

“任何事都可以。”

“答应我，只有你和我，像这样，到永远。”

亚茨拉菲尔摇了摇头。

“不，克鲁利。我会答应你一千次，永不分离。”

恶魔笑了起来，用额头抵住亚茨拉菲尔的前额。

“我们说好了，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔微笑着，把头埋进克鲁利的怀里。

“我爱你，安东尼·J·克鲁利。”他轻声说道，两人一同陷入了长长的、满足的睡眠。


End file.
